Horcruxes
by Kitty McGonagall
Summary: HBP SPOILER! Picks up a few weeks after the end of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Rating may go up. Sorry, not good at summary's.
1. Prelude

Horcruxes

Chapter One: Prelude

**_This is a Half-Blood Prince Spoiler! _**

Harry opened his eyes when he was for sure that all of the Weasley's were asleep, for he was leaving tonight. Remaining still for a moment he listened to make sure he heard no noises before quietly climbing out of bed. Ron and Hermione would have to understand that they couldn't go with him this time. He had find the final horcruxes on his own since Dumbledore could no longer help him. Just thinking about an lump formed in his gut. Dumbledore had weakened himself with the potion only to get a fake horcrux.

But Harry had agreed that he wouldn't leave for Godric's Hollow until after Bill and Fleur were married, and they had married about a week ago now. So he had no enormous reason to stay because he had passed his apparation test a few days ago. He had gone back to the Dursley's for no more than two days before going to the Burrow. So here he was now, debating with himself on if he should leave now or just wait until morning. But if he waited then Ron and Hermione would try to keep him from going for as long as they could.

Then there was Ginny. The one Harry loved, but felt that they shouldn't see each other anymore. Yet she had still insisted that it didn't matter what Harry had told her the day of Dumbledore's funeral, only thing that mattered was that she loved him. And that she had loved him from the first time she had seen him. Even now she kept telling him that she still loved him, even though he thought it for the best if they didn't see each other anymore. That alone was a good enough reason for Harry to get out of bed and dress quietly.

Once he was dressed he made sure his invisibility cloak was inside his school bag and shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket. Quietly he snuck from the room, and to an area where he could apparate to Godrics Hollow. Though he looked back one last time at the Weasley's home, ever since his second year at Hogwarts, this had been like a home to him, a home that he had to leave. Turning on his heel he apparated away to Godrics Hollow.


	2. Godrics Hollow

Disclaimer: Forgot it in the last chapter, so here it is. I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I already have the end of this story written up, and the first chapter of the sequel. I'll try to update this again as soon as I can.

Chapter Two: Godrics Hollow

Harry looked around the place where his parents home had been with a sinking feeling in his gut. For this was where everything in his life had begun, Voldemort had marked him here. But Harry still couldn't help but wonder from time to time what it would have been like had his parents not been killed. Shaking his head he thought, 'No point in dwelling on that now. Not when I have to find the final horcruxes!'

Sighing Harry turned and headed to a small cemetery not far from where the vacant lot. Once there he walked along the headstones until he found the ones he was looking for. His parents headstones. As he looked down at them he heard what sounded like someone apparating nearby. Looking around he saw his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, as well as Ginny Weasley. They stood a few yards away for a few moments before walking over to stand next to Harry.

Turning back to the headstones Harry said in a low voice, "I thought I said that you weren't to tag along."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly as she said, "Honestly, Harry! We've been through a lot together, and we, Ron and I, aren't going to let you do this alone!"

"But still...this isn't like the other times! This time there may be no coming back-"

This time Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny reached out and gave Harry's hand a comforting squeeze. "No, this isn't any different. Every time we helped you with something, we knew there would be risks. Like in our first year, we didn't know what we were going to have to do to get to the stone. And you know I can give you plenty of examples of when we didn't know if we would be able to make it back!"

"It doesn't matter how many times you guys name, this time is different. I still have to track down the real locket, the snake, a cup, and something of either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw-" Harry said in a slightly aggravated tone. 'No matter what they say, I'm not letting them come with me this time!'

"Harry, you can argue all you want, but we're going with you!" this time it was Ginny who spoke up, much to Harry horror, because Ginny was the last person he would want to go with him. "And don't you go trying to tell me that I can't go, because you can't tell me what to do!" she said glaring up at Harry.

"My answer is still no!" Harry groaned in pure aggravation as he made to turn and leave, but Ron blocked him. "Out of the way, Ron!"

"No!" Ron said firmly as he grabbed Harry's left arm, so that he couldn't leave easily. "I know you're upset about what happened, but you shouldn't just shut us out of your life like this. I can understand your reason for breaking up with my little sister, but not this." Ron paused as he gave Harry a glare that rivaled McGonagall's and released Harry's arm. "We're your friends, and we aren't going to leave you to do this on your own when you need us most."

"Ron is right, Harry." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

Harry shook his head, but he knew that he had lost the fight. Sighing he looked at each of his friends in turn and nodded. But he then made each of them swear that should something happen they would be under the same promise that he had been with Dumbledore. When they all agreed, they set out to find the remaining horcruxes.


	3. Mending of a Relationship Part One

Chapter Three: Mending of a Relationship Part One

As the day began to fade into twilight, the small group decided to stop for the night. Harry had explained that they would be doing things like muggles, because Ginny wasn't of age yet. When they found a place to camp, Hermione and Ginny set to finding some firewood, while Ron and Harry pitched the tent. As they finished Ron looked at the tent, that seemed only able to fit one or two people at the most, and got a look of shock on his face.

Glancing over at Harry, Ron asked, "Uh, don't you think this is a bit...I don't know...small?"

At the mention of the tent being 'small' Harry got a look on his face that showed that he knew something about the tent, or that this was a joke. A small grin graced Harry's face as he said, "Small? Whatever do you mean, Ron?"

"I mean that it doesn't look like all of us can fit into this small thing!"

"Ron, has the fact that we are wizards escaped your mind?" Harry asked. Though the odd look on Ron's face said that he didn't quite get it. Sighing Harry said, "I placed a few charms on it. Making it like the ones we used during the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago."

Ron got a surprised look on his face as he demanded to know when Harry had performed the charms on the tent.

"The day I came of age." Harry said shortly as he entered the tent.

-------

Hermione watched Ginny with a little concern, for ever since Harry had broken up with Ginny, she had been a little off. Especially when she found out that he had left without saying 'goodbye' to her. Then there was how Ginny had refused to let Ron and Hermione leave with out her. And now Ginny kept glancing over at Harry with a sad look in her eyes.

'_Why did he have to break up with me?'_ Ginny asked herself as she noticed that Hermione was watching her. Turning back to collecting the firewood, Ginny didn't realize that Hermione was still watching her closely, until Hermione spoke up.

"It's been a bit hard on you, hasn't it?" Hermione asked as she picked up a bit of wood and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny looked confused, but said nothing.

Taking this as that Ginny was not focused on the here and now Hermione continued. "I mean with Harry breaking up with you."

It was only then that Ginny showed any signs of being focused on anything. Sighing she said, "Yeah, I just wish we could still be together..."

"You do know that he did it because he thought he would be keeping you safe, right?"

Ginny nodded as she said, "But it doesn't matter. Even if I'm as far away from Harry as possible, I'll still fight in this war. So it doesn't matter in the slightest if I'm his girlfriend." as Ginny finished a tone of hurt became more evident in her voice.

Dropping the conversation at that they headed back to the place where they had left Ron and Harry. But as they walked back Hermione started to form a plan in her mind. One that she would need Ron's help in.


	4. Mending of a Relationship Part Two

Chapter Four: Mending of A Relationship Part Two

That night Hermione told Ron her plan to get Harry and Ginny back together, as well as about the conversation earlier. Knowing that Ron might defend Harry's decision, Hermione got straight to the point. "Have you noticed that lately both Harry and Ginny have been miserable?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice because Harry and Ginny had only just gone to bed for the night.

Slightly taken aback by the question Ron gapped for a moment before saying, "Yeah, but what are we suppose to do about it?" It was then that Ron noticed a sly look on Hermione's face in the firelight. Realization dawned on him as he exclaimed, "You're pulling my leg aren't you!"

"Shush! Or you'll wake them up!" Hermione said in an urgent whisper while gesturing with her hands to calm Ron down. Once he was calm she continued. "Now, you won't have to do anything major, but you'll have to give Harry a shove towards getting back together with your sister." at that Hermione proceeded to tell Ron her plan.

The following morning Harry woke to find that Hermione and Ginny weren't in the tent, but Ron was. Looking down at his watch Harry saw that it was about nine thirty in the morning. Sighing he got up and pulled a t-shirt on, he had slept in his jeans. As he pulled on his shoes he looked over at Ron and asked where Ginny and Hermione were.

"Hermione said something about wanting to talk to Ginny about 'girl' stuff." Ron said shrugging. While keeping eye contact with Harry he decided to put Hermione's plan into motion. Taking a deep breath he asked, "So, are you over my sister?"

Harry's head shot up, he had been looking down at his shoes, and he stared at Ron in shock. Sighing he said, "Ron, both of us agreed that this is for the best right now."

'So he is going to be difficult...' Ron thought as he tried to keep a straight face. "But then why did I see you sneaking glances at her last night?"

Harry glared at Ron as he stood up and said in a threatening voice, "Drop it, Ron!"

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't work between Ginny and me right now-"

Though Ron cut Harry short. "What do you mean, it wouldn't work between you two? Harry, she could have easily stayed behind and not have as much to do with this war, but she didn't. Because it doesn't matter if she's your girlfriend or not, she would still be in harms way. She agrees with Hermione and me that it doesn't matter if we are close to you, as friends, or not."

"This is exactly why I wanted you to stay behind!" Harry snapped as he felt his temper begin to reach its limits.

"But we would have followed you."

"That's the only reason I agreed to let you guys come."

"No it wasn't. You agreed because you knew we were right to follow you." Ron paused before taking a leap of faith. "Now, why not make amends with Ginny? You know you want to."

Harry glared at Ron before he gave in and said that he would when Hermione and Ginny got back.

Ginny walked with Hermione where they had collected firewood the night before, but right now Hermione had an odd look on her face, like she knew something. But Ginny felt the same as she had before, that Harry shouldn't of broken up with her.

'It's now or never.' Hermione thought as she started conversation with Ginny. "So, I've noticed that you have been eying Harry a lot since he broke up with you."

Ginny said nothing, but nodded.

"Well, you want to make amends with him, and get back together right?"

Again Ginny only nodded.

The conversation continued along those lines for about another hour before they returned to the area they were camping at to find Harry standing right outside of the tent. Hermione gave Ginny a little shove towards Harry as she went into the tent where Ron was.

"So, how did you do with Ginny?" Ron asked as Hermione came into the tent.

"She didn't really say more than two words at the most the whole time. But seemed distant. What about Harry?" Hermione asked, wanting to know if all had gone well with Ron's part of the plan.

"He argued with me about it for a while. But finally convinced him to at least mend the relationship with Ginny."

"Good, now the rest is up to them." Hermione said as she and Ron stood as close to the entrance to the tend and opened it slightly so they could hear what was being said between Harry and Ginny.

Harry shuffled his feet nervously while Ginny seemed to be only interested in her shoes. A few moments of silence seemed to be an eternity for the two. When they did start to talk they found out instantly that they had been set up. But neither of them seemed to mind it very much. For about half an hour Harry and Ginny visited like nothing had ever happened. Then when they had come to an agreement that Ron and Hermione had been right about their relationship, Harry embraced Ginny like he had after a Quidditch match in their previous year at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Harry muttered in Ginny's ear as he held her.

"It's alright, Harry." Ginny whispered back as Harry leaned in and kissed her, a kiss Ginny quickly returned.

**A/N: I know I haven't put this in any other chapters, but thanks to all those who have reviewed! I know this more than likely wasn't something that lived up to expectations, but I needed to get Harry and Ginny back together. Also, Ron and Hermione are now boyfriend and girlfriend, just forgot to mention it earlier. Sorry about the page breaker, but I can't use the one I usually use. The one in this chapter will be the one I use from now on in this story.**


	5. RAB

Chapter Five: R.A.B.

Harry stared into the fire thinking of all that had happened in the past few months. He had found out what horcruxes were, found out more about Voldemort's past, and had helped Dumbledore find a fake horcrux. Then Dumbledore had been killed by Snape.

Cursing under his breath Harry wondered about the look on Snape's face before he performed curse. Then how Hagrid had mentioned that Snape and Dumbledore had argued at one point, but what had they argued about? Harry would never know because one was dead, and the other was now under a lot of pressure because of what he had done.

Thinking about it made Harry go cold. One being because of the fact that Snape had kept the other Death Eaters from taking him to Voldemort. Why had he done that? Then there was the fact that Harry had found out that Snape had been the Half-Blood-Prince. Though it should have been obvious when he knew the counter curse to the curse Harry had used on Malfoy.

Turning his thoughts to other things Harry tried to figure out who had found the locket and left the decoy. Whoever had done it had known that they would more than likely be dead by the time anyone found out about that horcrux. But there was no way to know if they had destroyed it or not. But who was R.A.B.?

Sighing, Harry resigned to the fact that he needed to get some sleep, for it was closer to dawn than midnight. He stood and stretched causing every muscle to pop. He put the fire out and went into the tent to get a little rest.

- - - -

Harry woke that morning shortly after dawn to find Ginny beside him with a worried look on her face.

"You were up until dawn, weren't you?" Ginny asked as Harry sat up.

"I was asleep by four." Harry said stretching. "Why?"

"Because you have dark lines under your eyes." Ginny paused before saying, "And don't you dare try to convince me that it doesn't matter!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. I was just trying to figure something out last night and lost track of time." Harry explained trying to calm Ginny's temper.

Ginny took a few deep breaths before she sat down next to Harry. "So, what were you trying to figure out?"

Harry stared at thin air for a few moments before he decided to tell Ginny. "You remember how I left with Dumbledore to get that horcrux att he end of last term?"

Ginny nodded and waited for Harry to continue.

Sighing Harry told Ginny about why he was up so late the previous night. "So, you see, I've been trying to figure out who R.A.B. is. And I asked Hermione, but she couldn't think of any names that would fit."

Both sat in thoughtful silence fir a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

As Harry continued to stare at thin air, Ginny got a thoughtful look on her face. "Didn't Sirius say that his brother was a Death Eater?"

Startled by the question Harry stared at Ginny for a moment before nodding. "Why?" Harry aske4d when he found his voice again.

"Because he could have been the one who got to the horcrux first." Ginny then proceeded to point out other specific clues that had lead her to this conclusion. When she was done, Harry stared at her with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"You do have a point, Ginny." Harry said remembering the time he had spent at Grimmauld Place before his fifth year. Then he remembered the locket that Sirius had thrown away, but Kreacher had taken it. "Just have to see if Ron and Hermione agree."

- - - -

Ron had a blank look on his face at what he was being told. That Ginny may have figured out who R.A.B. was! But how was it that Hermione, the smartest girl he knew and his girlfriend, hadn't figured it out? Though Hermione had a look of deep thought on her face.

When Harry and Ginny finished explaining a tense silence fell over the group. It was only broken when Hermione spoke up.

"So, you two think Sirius' brother is R.A.B.?" Hermione asked in an nervous voice.

Groaning slightly, Harry said, "Yes! And it does seem to fit. Because you think about it, Sirius said his brother got frightened at one point and tried to get out of being a Death Eater." Harry paused to make sure the others were on the same page as him.

When all of them nodded he continued. "I figure it was like this. As he got more into the activities that Death Eaters take part in, he found out that Voldemort," Hermione and Ginny tensed up slightly and Ron's eyes went a little wide. But Harry ignored this and continued, "had made horcruxes so he was in some ways, immortal.

"And that is what frightened him. But before he backed out he found one of the horcruxes and destroyed it. Though he left a fake in its place, and the note. So you see, it fits!"

Silence fell over the group after Harry's explanation.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, Ron spoke up. "So, how are we going to find out for sure?"

"Simple." Harry said, and Ron caught on. They were going back to Grimmauld Place.

- - - -

**A/N:** I am really sorry about the delay in this update! School started up and I already have at least a small assignment every day, so updates may take a bit longer. So please be patient with updates! For status on when updates may be expected, I place that in my bio once in a while. I try to put in there when an update can be expected, though it's not completely accurate.

I'm sorry if the Harry/Ginny bits get a bit old, but this story has a lot of that.

I currently have the next chapter started, but it's going to be one of the longer chapters with the way it is going right now. For Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione go back to Grimmauld Place, and Harry goes back to another place. Who can guess where he goes to?

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed!**


	6. Sword of Gryffindor

Chapter Six: Sword of Gryffindor

Harry sighed as he looked toward where the sun would be appearing in a matter of minutes. He hadn't bothered with sleeping because to much was on his mind. One being that he was debating on ways to convince his friends, and Ginny, that they could only be with him to a certain point. Also because he knew that this would take a long time, just for the final horcruxes to be found. And he didn't want them with him when he fought Voldemort, for reasons that he was sure they would understand.

Looking at the remains of the camp fire Harry became even more lost in his thoughts. One thing was clear, no matter how the others argued, he wouldn't let them follow him after the horcruxes were found. One being that he was still unsure of one thing that in some ways worried him slightly, and would worry him even more if his friends, and Ginny, were to be with him. The mere fact that Harry wasn't completely sure that he could defeat Voldemort when the time came. But that didn't matter now...

"You should get some sleep." someone said from behind him. Turning around he saw that it was Ginny.

As Ginny walked toward Harry, he turned back toward the remains of the fire. "I know I should." Harry muttered as Ginny settled down beside him. "But I can't seem to find sleep anymore." Harry said as he got a distant look on his face. Though Ginny could make out a few emotions in his eyes. Doubt...fear...and pain.

She could understand why he felt those emotions. For the last time he had been to Grimmauld Place had been Christmas of his fifth year. It was that time that he had last seen his godfather before he had died. Yet going back there, and not seeing Sirius would possibly open old wounds.

"Ginny," Harry muttered bringing Ginny out of her own thoughts. "When we get done at Grimmauld Place, I'm going to go to Hogwarts to retrieve something. But I want you, Ron and Hermione to wait for me at Grimmauld Place." Harry looked at Ginny in a way that said that going to Hogwarts was something he had to do alone.

Ginny nodded before saying, "You can go alone, so long as you swear that you will come back."

"Alright. I swear that I will always come back to you." Harry lowered his voice so Ginny could barely hear the next part. "No matter what!"

A few house later Ron and Hermione woke up and were told what Ginny had been told earlier. Once both agreed, Hermione, Ron, apparated away, while Harry apparated with Ginny. They made their way to Grimmauld Place in almost no time at all.

Harry paused att the door, almost as though he was having second thoughts about this. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and lead his friends in. The tiptoed down to the kitchen where they discussed what to do next. When they settled on a way to get the horcrux, Harry called Kreacher.

After a bit of arguing Kreacher reluctantly retrieved the horcrux. When Kreacher handed it to Harry, after being threatened with a few severe hexes, Harry recognized it instantly as the horcrux that should have been where the fake had been placed.

"Where did you get this, Kreacher?" Harry asked as he continued to examine the horcrux.

"Master Regulus." Kreacher said reluctantly. "Mere days before he died."

"How do you know he isn't giving you false information?" Ron asked, to double check that Harry did trust what Kreacher was telling him.

"Because Sirius left him, and this place to me." Harry said in a dead voice. "So Kreacher can't lie to me anymore." Harry finished examining the horcrux and said that the piece of Voldemort's soul that had been in there had already been destroyed. After a moment Harry pocketed it and dismissed Kreacher and told his friends to wait for him while he went to Hogwarts.

As Harry walked out of Grimmauld Place he kissed Ginny lightly before, once again telling her that he would be back as soon as he could. As quickly as he could, he made his way toward and an empty ally way and apparated to Hogwarts.

When Harry appeared before the Hogwarts gates he remembered what he had said when he had been here before. That he wouldn't come back, even if the school did reopen after what had happened. Yet, here he was. Standing before the place that had been his 'home' since shortly after his eleventh birthday. But now, it was a place with haunted memories.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the gate and entered. The grounds were still as he remembered. 'I guess Hagrid is still here,' Harry thought as he looked toward Hagrid's hut and saw that his friend still resided there. Shaking his head, Harry began to walk toward the school. As he walked he glanced toward the Quidditch Pitch. The one place that held many great memories.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts from his mind, Harry continued toward the school. Looking around again, he saw the Whomping Willow. Laughing to himself, Harry remembered how he and Ron had crashed into that tree after missing the train. Then there was when he had met Sirius for the first time.

Harry kept walking, and, tried, but failed, to look toward the lake. Where Dumbledore had been laid to rest. When he saw that white tomb, his breath caught in his throat. For Dumbledore had died because getting the fake horcrux had weakened him greatly. And he had paid the ultimate price for it.

Looking away swiftly, Harry quickened his pace until he stood before the great oak doors. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed one of the doors open and entered. The once bright Entrance Hall, was now dominated by shadows. From the way things looked, the house elves had all been dismissed, because there was a layer of dust on everything.

Harry went to the Great Hall and found it in the same condition. The candles, once bright, now were like dark shadows across the enchanted ceiling. Harry walked up to the head table and muttered the names of the professors as he passed before where they had sat.

Turning toward the four house tables, Harry spotted where he, Ron and Hermione had always sat. Walking over to that spot, he noticed that a layer of dust covered the plates, just as it did everything else, so that they no longer reflected the sun light from the enchanted ceiling.

Turning to he left the Great Hall and returned to the Entrance Hall. After looking around once more time, Harry ascended the stairs and began the journey to Dumbledore's office.

As he walked he drew his cloak closer about himself. For the corridors had an chill to them that chilled one to the bone, for no torches were lit along the darker corridors. This forced Harry to find his way around by memory.

After what seemed like countless hours, Harry reached the stone gargoyle. When he realized that he didn't know the password he groaned in frustration. But the gargoyle lept aside without the password!

Harry rushed forward, and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. As he stood before the door, he felt a rush of emotions. Mainly because of the fact that the last time he had been here, had been right after Dumbledore had died. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door and stepped in and closed the door quietly.

As he looked around the circular office, he heard someone say his name.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come, Harry."

Looking toward the sound of the voice, Harry saw that it was none other than Dumbledore's portrait.

"I didn't know you were expecting me, sir." Harry said as he walked toward the portrait.

"Well, I've been waiting ever since school let out. But I figured you would come sooner or later." Dumbledore's portrait said. "For there are some things you need to know."

Harry sat down in one of the chairs before the desk and waited.

"You remember when your studies discussed the founders of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded. "Good. Well, you know how Slytherin and Gryffindor were everything short of mortal enemies. Mainly because they had different views on almost every single issue concerning this school. Well, it was said that any descendent of them would be mortal enemies and would have the same view as the one they are decent from. Voldemort, as we both know, is the only remaining decedent of Slytherin."

"I'm sorry, sir, but what has this got to do with anything? This is stuff I already know about Voldemort." Harry asked in confusion.

"Everything!" Dumbledore said in a firm strong voice as the sparkle faded from his eyes. "I has everything to do with why Voldemort chose you as his equal instead of Mr. Longbottom. He went for the only decedents of Gryffindor. That line is from your fathers side of your family. And it was proven when you were able to pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat in your second year. Though you have many qualities of the other houses as well.

"You can be cunning, that is of Slytherin. Only thing that makes you different, is the mere fact that you think of others instead of just yourself. You have a great amount of intelligence when you put your mind to it, and you are willing to pass your knowledge onto others, Ravenclaw. You are a modest young man, never letting your fame go to your head, and you have never looked down at people for any reason, Hufflepuff.

"However, your strongest qualities lie with that of Gryffindor. True bravery no matter what you are faced with. A fierce loyalty that nothing can ever break." Dumbledore paused before continuing.

"So you see, it was only natural that you were marked by Voldemort as his equal." there was another pause before Dumbledore pointed to where the sword was. "I do believe that the sword should be returned to you now, the rightful owner."

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a second before he glanced over at where the sword was and rose to his feet. Slowly he made his way over to where the sword was and lifted it, and a sheath appeared at his waist, hanging from his belt. Turning back to Dumbledore Harry asked, "Why didn't you tell me before this, that I'm a decedent of Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore sighed before saying, "I had planned to tell you on your seventeenth birthday and to give you the sword. As well as give you something else." Dumbledore waved his hand and an envelope appeared on the desk.

Looking closely at it, Harry saw that it resembled the annual Hogwarts letters. Picking it up Harry saw it was addressed to him, just as specific as the letters from Hogwarts had been while he had been in school.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Headmaster's Office_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Looking back at Dumbledore, Harry got the okay to read the letter. Opening the letter Harry saw that it had been written about the time that Hagrid had said that Snape and Dumbledore had argued.

_Harry,_

_Enclosed is a letter explaining why Severus was forced to do what he did. Along with a letter from him, telling his side of what happened._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Staring at the first piece of parchment in disbelief, Harry fought back a shocked yell, or an angered outburst and went to the second piece of parchment.

_Harry,_

_What follows is a brief of why some things happened._

_It started after Severus found out what Draco was planning to do. He felt torn slightly between his vow, and his loyalty as a spy. For he had sworn an unbreakable vow and had to keep Draco from doing certain things. At one point Severus considered blowing his cover if worst came to worse._

_More than likely Hagrid told you and your friends about this part._

Harry stared at the parchment in confusion. For Dumbledore had known that Hagrid had told him, Ron and Hermione about that argument. Taking a deep breath Harry continued reading.

_I argued with him, but he still saw it as he would rather blow his cover than kill me if the need be. It was then that I made Severus give me the same vow I made you give me._

Looking up at the portrait Harry met the stern gaze of Dumbledore. Looking away Harry went to the final piece of parchment, Snape's letter.

_Mr. Potter_

_You know now, without a doubt, the facts behind why I did what I did._

_The headmaster made me give him my word that I wouldn't blow my cover, no matter what. Yet, I'm sure no one would believe that._

_I now hate myself for what I did, and will never live it down._

Harry dropped the letter on the desk and stared at thin air. After a few moments he recover enough to take his eyes away from the letter and look up at Dumbledore. When he found his voice, it was shaky as he asked, "He was under the same promise as I was?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said as he gave Harry a bit of a worried look. "I know that this may be hard to believe, but it is the truth.

Harry recovered enough to let out a harsh laugh as he said, "You have no idea how hard this is to believe. I had to watch him murder, and what did he do, he ran! He ran like the damn coward that he is! And _he will pay_ for what he did, if I ever see him again!"

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the office before Dumbledore could say another word, leaving the letters on the desk in plain view, revealing something he had missed. Though Harry's mind was going a hundred miles a minute as he rushed out of the school. When he was where he could see the tomb he swore that he would avenge Dumbledore, by finding Snape and punishing him for what he had done.

Picking up his pace, Harry reached the gates within a couple of minutes. Once through the gate, he looked back up at Hogwarts, and felt a mixture of sadness and anger rise up in him. This place, once his home, was now a phantom of his past. All because of the events of one night. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Harry turned away, and left Hogwarts, for what he believed to be the last time.

- - - -

**AN: **I am really sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but as I said in my bio, I was having a bit of a rough time getting a few parts of this chapter to work out right. I know that the letter from Snape may seem a little out of character, but I couldn't get it work any other way, so sorry about that being a little off.Things are a little hectic, so it may take a while for me to get the next chapter up, but I'll try to get it up soon. And yes I have started to work on it already. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, because it was six pages long! The longest yet! Once again, I am sorry that it took so long to update this, and I also want to apologize to any that were following my other stories, but they have been put on hold slightly, due to writers block with them. Anyway, **_THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY!_**


	7. Eternal Misery

AN: I'm sorry that this took forever to update. But I was trying to find a way around putting in another chapter of just Harry and Ginny, but this one may not seem important, but a few tiny bits in it hint at a few things later on. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - - -

Chapter Seven: Eternal Misery

Harry stared down at Godric Gryffindors sword as the light of the fire danced across it. In some ways he still couldn't believe what he had found out, while others he down right refused to accept. Such as the part about a certain man, if he could even be called that, Snape! Harry just couldn't accept that Snape had done what he did while under orders from Dumbledore. Mainly because he still couldn't figure out why Dumbledore would have ordered Snape to kill him. Harry growled in frustration as he heard someone come out of the tent. Turning to see who it was he saw Ginny standing there giving him a worried look.

"I was waiting for you to come in to bed." Ginny said in a soft voice as she sat down next to Harry. Though Harry wouldn't look at her for some reason, and he hadn't since he had returned from Hogwarts the day before. Though Ginny knew that he had to of found out something that he didn't want to know, or something along those lines. "Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she tried to get Harry to look at her, but he turned his face away from her and muttered something.

"I'm fine." Harry said roughly as he stood and walked away. For he didn't wish to discuss what he had seen in a disturbing dream. Something to do with when his parents had been murdered, but there had been another part to it, and it disturbed him.

Harry had only made it as far as the edge of the light from the fire when Ginny caught up to him. "Harry, I know you're hiding something from me again. You know you can trust me, so why do you keep shutting me out?"

Harry sighed as he stopped and turned to face Ginny, but still wouldn't look her in the eye. "I don't tell you because this is my battle. I don't want you to get involved...not this time." Harry then turned and started to walk away, but Ginny wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I know you grew up having to handle things on your own, but you don't need to do that anymore. You have me, Hermione and Ron to help you. We've stuck by you this far, so why don't you let us in behind your walls?"

"I told you. Because I have to suffer from it, and I don't want you to suffer too! I have to deal with this alone!"

Ginny reached out and caught Harry's hand and made him stop and face her again as she caught his eyes. "You know I chose to suffer with you, and I have. I've been through tough times with you, and you choose now of all times to try and close me out. I need you Harry, as you need me." Ginny said as she leaned close to his face and he leaned towards hers. "Please let me in..." Ginny said before their lips met and she felt that something within her was satisfied after being deprived of this for so long. Though Harry felt the same way and wanted no more than for this whole thing with Voldemort to be over so he could spend his life with Ginny. To have a family, but that would have to wait for the time being, and he knew that.

After a moment Harry pulled out of the kiss and muttered, "I'm sorry Gin...but I can't let you in. Not yet. But I promise I will..."

- - - -

AN: Okay, I know the title of this chapter doesn't fit the chapter entirely, but it's suppose to reflect how Harry is feeling through all of this. I have another two chapters ready to be typed and posted after this one, but they might take a bit because I have to go through and make sure they still work after this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry about all this Harry and Ginny love stuff, but it will come into play a bit later, if all goes according to plan. Well, what did you think of this chapter? Until next time!


	8. Better Left Unknown

Chapter Eight: Better Left Unknown

Harry leaned over a map he had placed on the ground in frustration. He had been trying to find another place that had been a place of Voldemort's youth- or anywhere for that matter. Picking up a notebook Harry wrote down where recent Death Eater activities had taken place. 'There has got to be a pattern in these activities.' Harry thought as he sat the notebook aside and pressed his want to the places he had just written down. As Harry glared at the map, Ron came over to him.

"Still looking over that map?" Ron asked as he knelt down beside Harry and looked at the new marks on it.

"Yeah, because I have a feeling that the activities are centered around somewhere." Harry muttered as he glared at the map.

"Centered?"

"Yeah. They seem to be focused around this one area in particular." Harry explained as he pointed at one area of the map. "But it's still to broad of an area to know exactly," then in an undertone he added, "Where is your soul hiding?"

- - - -

A few hours later Harry was still glaring down at the map when Ginny came over to him. She knelt down beside him and got his attention away from the map.

"Ron and Hermione told me that you have been trying to figure out where a horcrux is." Ginny said as Harry nodded. "Is there any way I can help?"

"I don't think so." Harry muttered as he gathered up the map and his notebook.

"I didn't mean that kind of help." Ginny said as she placed a hand on Harry's. "I want to help you sleep at night with an easy mind." she paused as she looked into Harry's eyes. "You've found something out, but are keeping it locked away."

"It's nothing, Gin." Harry lied, because he didn't wish to worry her. For he had found another horcrux, but the others had to be destroyed first. When Ginny gave him a hurt look he almost told her, but stumbled on his words. "It's one of the horcruxes. One made by accident." Harry said when he couldn't find any other way to explain.

Though Harry refused to say anymore about it as he took the map into the tent leaving Ginny to stare at his retreating back with a hurt look. But knowing that Ginny would try again later, but not alone.

- - - -

Sure enough, that night when they were sitting around the campfire, not only Ginny, but Ron and Hermione interrogated Harry concerning his behavior. After nearly an hour, Harry slipped a little.

"Another horcrux has been found!" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Where?" Hermione asked, since she was the first to find her voice again.

"Just forget I said that!" Harry said harshly.

"No! If that's what has been bothering you, we want to know what the problem is." Ron stated firmly.

"You guys don't need to worry about it-"

"Don't even try playing that card with us Harry James Potter!" Ginny snapped.

'There's got to be a way around telling them...' Harry thought desperately. When he failed to find one, Harry told his friends to make themselves comfortable while he explained. "And can you guys not interrupt, because this will be much easier to tell if I can make it through the whole story before you ask questions."

When Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded, Harry took a deep breath and braced himself. For this was going to be hard for his friends to understand in full.

- - - -

A/N: I know it has been a while since the last update, but right now I have a few more chapter completely written out and just need to type them. Once school lets out, I'll try top update on a more frequent basis. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. What has everyone thought of the last few chapters? Especially this one? Can anyone guess about the new horcrux?


End file.
